A Collection of Zatch Bell pairings
by GuardIan4220
Summary: A collection of random Zatch Bell pairings. The first chapter of real story is up and it's a Wonrei X Li-en pairing to start off with.
1. Author Note

Note: My new Zatch Bell story will be a collection of a whole bunch of random character pairings. I will not use any yoai pairings. If anyone has some pairing they would like to see to in thw collection, than please message me. Some of my stories may take place in the future after the end of the fight and some will take place in the past. Some will take place in the mammodo world and some will take in the human world. To avoid confusion I will put where the story takes place and when the story takes place. The first chapter will be a Wonrei x Li-en pairing. I will try and upload as soon as I possibly can. With school work, I may have the story written on paper, but not have typed it up.


	2. A quick update regarding the series

Note: This story isn't dead. I ended up dealing with some things and hopefully the story will begin soon. Right now I'm hesitant as to how I'm going to put the chapters up. I have 3 ideas on how the series could be formatted.

The first idea is to release the pairings in one massive chapter. Upside is that you'll get to the new pairing very quickly. Downside is it'll take time to write out the whole story in a massive release.

My second idea was to just release as regular old chapters. Upside is you'll get the chapters sooner. Downside is it'll take longer to get to the next pairing, as well as the fact there might be a lot of chapters to go through.

Finally, my third and last idea was to basically combine idea 2 with idea 1. Release the pairings as single chapters, but when i get to the next pairing, take the previous one and compile it all as one massive chapter.

I'll be posting a poll on my author page, so you can use that to vote which one you like more. My plan is once i see which idea is more popular I'll release the beginning of the story. Also, which would you guys prefer for the second pairing in the series, a Kolulu/Lori pairing which would be slightly related to the Wonrei/Li-en pairing or would you rather see a pairing with a Brago/Sherry pairing that later turns into Sherry/Koko?

Also, all those who have posted pairing, I have taken them into consideration and am working on stories for them. These stories will also not be chronological, so they can take place whenever I feel like they make the most sense. And most likely I will try to give a decent explanation at the beginning of the story of when in the Zatch Bell timeline they take place.


	3. Wonrei x Li-en :: Chapter 1

**Timeline: 3 years after the end of the Mammodo Fight**

**Location: Mammodo world in the King's private quarters**

* * *

Zatch heard a knock on the door and went over and opened it to see Zeno standing there. "He's here," Zeno said. "Let him enter," Zatch said. A few moments later, Wonrei entered the room. "Zatch, in your letter you said you had discovered a possible way to visit Earth," Wonrei said, "What is it?" "Be warned, it comes with a price to pay." Zatch warned. "I'll do whatever it takes to see Li-en again." Wonrei stated proudly. "Alright." Zatch said, "I've discovered that years ago a mammodo scientist discovered a way to convert mammodo DNA into that of a humans. However, his research was considered too dangerous and was discontinued."

"What happened to this scientist and his research?" Wonrei asked. "He disappeared several years ago, but I have Zeno here tracking down his possible whereabouts," Zatch replied. "So I can use this research to go see Li-en?" Wonrei asked. "Yes, but you'll never be able to return back to the mammodo world. Are you willing to become human to see her?" Zatch asked. "Yes," Wonrei stated confidently. "Alright," Zatch said, "Zeno start making preparations for Wonrei. I still need to talk 'her'." "Who's 'her'?" Wonrei asked. "Kolulu," Zatch said, "She expressed interest to return back to the human world to visit her surrogate sister Lori. Although I'm not sure she would go through with this extreme a plan, but I'll still tell her and see what her response is. I'll contact you again when Zeno has located the scientist and his research, and give you a rough estimate of when we'll be set to send you back." "Thank you Zatch," Wonrei said, holding his hand out for Zatch to shake. "Don't thank me yet, we still have a while to go till you can really thank me," Zatch said, shaking Wonrei's hand. Wonrei slipped back into the shadows and disappeared. Zatch turned a headed back through the tunnels to the passage leading back up to the castle. When he reached there, Zeno was waiting. "She's here," he said simply. "Good," Zatch said, "The sooner I tell her and she has the time to make a decision, the quicker we can start preparations."

* * *

**Timeline: 1 month has passed**

**Location: Somewhere in the Mammodo world at night**

* * *

"Alright Wonrei, this location should also correspond in the human world where Li-en's grandparents live," Zatch said, "When you change into a human, your age should remain the same in your case, however Kolulu may age some. Has something to do with the fact that her human DNA is a little older than her actual appearance. We're also sending you ahead of her." Zeno approached with a small syringe filled with a purple fluid in it. "Are you ready?" Zatch asked. "I am." Wonrei replied and turned to face Zeno. "I'm told that you might feel some pain while the changes to your body are happening and also some warmth," Zeno said, "Also I have no idea whether or not you'll be able to access your 'spells' as a human, and if you can then they'll most likely be extremely weakened. "I understand." Wonrei replied. Zeno checked the needle to make sure there were no bubbles and found a vein, and injected Wonrei. Immediately, he felt warmth spread from the injection site to his entire body. "When you go back into the human world you might be a little disoriented," Zeno said. Wonrei simply nodded as small aches and pains flashed all over his body. Soon he felt them recede as his body suddenly started feeling lighter. "Now can I say thank you Zatch," Wonrei said with a smile as he turned to face Zatch. "Yes you can old friend," Zatch said smiling with a tear in his eye. A few seconds later, Wonrei had completely vanished. "Zatch, we should leave before someone gets suspicious," Zeno said putting his hood up. "Let's head back to the castle," Zatch said as they both turned and left.

* * *

**Timeline: A few seconds later**

**Location: Human world right outside Li-en's grandparents**

* * *

Wonrei appeared in the human world and almost fell to ground from the disorientation. Somehow he managed to climb the stairs and knock on the door. He heard someone approach the door and open it. All he sees is Li-en's face in shock as he blacks out and collapses to the ground. What seems like a few minutes, Wonrei wakes to someone dabbing a wet washrag on his forehead. Wonrei turns his head to see Li-en sitting next to his bed, her eyes red and her makeup around her eyes smeared. "You're awake," Li-en said sniffling a little. "You've been crying," Wonrei said as he reaches out to touch her cheek. Li-en reaches up and held his hand against her cheek with her free hand. "Don't worry, they're tears of joy," Li-en says as she smiles weakly, "How did you get back here? I thought the ways between the mammodo world and human world were all closed." Wonrei slowly sits up in bed and responds, "Li-en, I'm…I'm a human now. I can no longer return to that world. And please don't blame yourself for my choice. I told my parents in the mammodo world the truth and they both said I needed to follow my heart."

"So I did and it led me back to you," Wonrei said looking into Li-en's eyes. Wonrei could see the tears forming in the corners of Li-en's eyes and pulled her close as she started crying again. A few minutes later, she finally stops crying and looks up. "I'm really glad you're here Wonrei," Li-en said wiping her eyes. "Me too Li-en," Wonrei said, "I know I've never told you this before I was sent back to the mammodo during the fight but I love you. That was the only thing I regret not saying before the fight was over." Li-en's eyes grew wider, "You never had to say it Wonrei, I always knew in your heart that you did." Li-en lays her head against Wonrei's forehead. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. The kiss lasted an eternity before they broke it, both of them breathless. Li-en climbed up on top of the bed and they kissed again with Wonrei putting his arms around Li-en's waist.

Soon Wonrei's hands were going up into Li-en's dainty little shirt and feeling her breasts through her bra. Li-en broke the kiss and straddled Wonrei's hips and lifted her shirt up and over her head, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly as she did so. Then before Wonrei could stop her, Li-en was reaching back and removing her bra to let them fall free. "I hope you like them, I know they're not much," Li-en said blushing. "They're perfect," Wonrei says as he pulls her down to suckle on one of her breasts and fondle the other. As he's doing this Li-en starts to moan loudly. "Shouldn't you be a bit quieter?" Wonrei asks, "Aren't your grandparents here too?"

"Don't worry; we're in the guest house. Besides I told them I wanted to be alone with you." Li-en said winking at him while out of breath. "Were you planning on seducing me from the start?" Wonrei asked smirking. "I'd never do that," Li-en says while playfully sticking out her tongue. Wonrei stopped suckling her and kissed her once again, meanwhile he snaked his free hand down into Li-en pants when she stopped him. "Ah ah ah," Li-en said, "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you do all the pleasuring?" Li-en pulls off Wonrei's shirt and peeled back the covers to see a tent forming in Wonrei's pants. She pulls Wonrei's pants off and his cock springs to attention right in front of Li-en's face. Li-en leans over it and opens her mouth and lets her drool drip down onto Wonrei's cock and starts giving him a hand job. "How does it feel Wonrei?" Li-en says looking at Wonrei's face. "It feels so good Li-en," Wonrei says in-between gasps of pleasure. A few moments later, Li-en switched to using her tongue to circle the tip of Wonrei's cock. "Oh Li-en, how'd you get so good?" Wonrei asked. "I've had plenty of time to think about what we would do the day you returned and I decided it would be the day we make love so I made sure to be knowledgeable on the subject beforehand," Li-en said. Next thing Wonrei knew Li-en was going down on him and he was getting closer to climax. "Oh Li-en, I'm going to cum soon," Wonrei moaned. "Then cum, I'll make sure I swallow every drop of it. I won't let a single drop be wasted," Li-en said quickly. "Oh Li-en, I'm cumming," Wonrei said. Li-en felt Wonrei's dick twitch and felt stream after stream of cum shoot down her throat but she bore with it and after a few seconds it stopped. She opened her mouth to show Wonrei all the cum in her mouth, before swirling it around in her mouth and swallowing it all. "How do you like that?" Li-en said. "Wow that was probably the hottest thing I've ever seen you do Li-en," Wonrei said. Li-en blushed and looked away.

"Now how about you come over and let me repay the favor," Wonrei said with a smile. Li-en only smiled, removed her pants and kneeled with her underwear in Wonrei's face. Wonrei pulled her panties off and simply looked at Li-en's pussy. It had little hair and could see she was an 'innie' as humans sometimes put it. As Wonrei kept looking he could see juices dripping out of Li-en's folds. Wonrei licked the juices up and tasted Li-en's essence. "You taste pretty good Li-en," Wonrei, said as he sniffed her pussy lips, "Smells good too." "St…stop teasing me," Li-en said her face bright red. Wonrei leaned in and inserted his tongue deep into her folds. Li-en immediately cried out in pleasure and bit her lip. Wonrei continued pleasuring Li-en's womanhood until he felt her cumming and drink all her cum like she did to him. "How's that for pleasuring?" Wonrei said. Li-en only mumbled as she reeled from her first orgasm.

A moment later, Wonrei heard Li-en say something. "What was that I couldn't hear you?" Wonrei asked. "…want…inside…," Li-en said quietly. "Say that again," Wonrei said. "I…I…I want you inside me!" Li-en practically screamed. "Are you sure you are ready?" Wonrei asked. "Wonrei, I've been dreaming of this day for years," Li-en said softly, "I'm ready." After looking into Li-en eyes and seeing her determination, Wonrei simply picked Li-en up by the hips and positioned her on top of his dick. "Ready?" Wonrei asked. Li-en simply nodded and bit her lip. Wonrei slowly eased her down on to his dick and felt no resistance as it went in. "Wait you doing have hymen," Wonrei asked concerned. "My hymen tore ages ago from martial arts. So don't worry, you're my actual first," Li-en said putting her hand on his cheek. Wonrei began slowly moving Li-en up and down on his cock because despite having no hymen, her pussy still so tight. "Oh god Li-en, you feel amazing!" Wonrei said as he made love to Li-en. "You feel just as good!" Li-en said screaming in pleasure. Li-en could feel every inch of Wonrei as he pumped in and out of her, she could actually feel him hit deeper and deeper with each thrust, and her mind was slowly going blank from sensations hitting her body.

Soon she felt her orgasm coming on, "Wonrei, I'm going to cum," she said. "Then cum," Wonrei said simply, the next thing he knew her pussy was clenching around his cock. "I'm cumming!" Li-en screamed before collapsing onto his chest. "I can feel mine coming on too Li-en," he said between his teeth. Li-en leaned into his ear and whispered breathlessly, "Do it inside Wonrei. After all these years of dreaming about it, I need it inside." "Li-en, are you sure? You could get pregnant," Wonrei asked, but as soon as he looked into Li-en's eyes he could see the longing in them. Wonrei simply replied with an ok and Li-en smiled that beautiful smile of hers and he kissed her deeply again before pushing Li-en down and plunging his dick as deep as it could, hitting the entrance to her womb and releasing his cum into her. A moment later, they both fell asleep next to each other.

The next morning, Wonrei woke up to Li-en lying next to him still sleeping. He brushed a stand of hair out of her face and laid there watching her sleep. A few minutes later, Li-en woke up and smiled when she saw Wonrei watching her. "How long have been awake?" Li-en asked. "Not long," he replied, "Last night was amazing Li-en." "I could say the same to you," Li-en said and they leaned in and kissed, but before it got deeper Li-en's phone rang and she reached over to pick it up. She answered and Wonrei heard a man's voice that he recognized as her fathers. As she listened to her father talking and occasionally responding, Wonrei could tell she was getting upset at whatever he was telling her. When she was finished, Wonrei asked her what was wrong. "It's my father, always meddling in my life. I wish he would stay out of it," Li-en said. "What does he want you to do?" Wonrei asked. "He's…he's forced me to be engaged with someone else," Li-en stated.

* * *

_Author Notes:_

Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of this series. I'd like everyone to know that very few of these pairing stories will be like this one where there's sex right off the bat. This might very likely be the extent of it or it might not. The rest of this story will mostly be just Wonrei and Li-en dealing with they're new life and such. I hope it turns out well. I have some really good ideas for the future. Also, I've had this finished for a while now but i wanted it to be of the best quality, and I expect quality will only improve over time as the story goes.

Also you might've noticed I cut off right where anything related to Kolulu was involved because this story isn't about her. But whenever I write my Kolulu x Lori story it'll reference back to this one, which is how I plan to interweave my stories.

Also I'll be doing my idea C where I compile everything after this story is finished. It doesn't quite matter at the moment but the next story is either going to be the Kolulu x Lori story, or I'll do a Sherry x Brago/Koko. I'll leave up to the readers to decide. May even post another poll with the two pairings for you to choose between.


End file.
